In Addition to
by CoolerThanAwsome
Summary: When megatron rapes bumblebee and gets him sparked, how will team prime handle it?
1. Chapter 1

alright i searched everywhere for a fic were tfp bumblebee has a sparkling but couldn't find one so im going to write one, hope you all enjoy it!  
Pairings-Bumblebee/Megatron Bumblebee/Arcee|Warnings_ Rated R ,graphic rape, child birth, mpreg,NonCon

i do not own tfp characters Hasbro does

i own the sparkling don't like don't read!

*bumblebee's beeps*  
" real speech"  
_thoughts_

Chapter 1- Only a Dream

Bumblebee's optics flickered on but he could only just barely see. He tried to move his arms to find that one was bound behind is helm and one was bound in front of his helm by cold, rusty and damp chains, but the thing that caught bumblebee's attention most was the fact that there was no chains on his pedes. he remembered the assault lead by megatron while he was on a scouting mission, so that must mean he is in the brig of the nemesis. Bumblebee noted that there was only one exit. Heavy pede steps echoed from the hallway slowly getting closer. Bumblebee only knew of one mech big enough to have that heavy of pede steps...Megatron. The door to his cell slid open within a nanosecond and light filled the room momentarily blinding the scout.

"Ah good, i was hoping you would be awake. So are you going to tell me the location of your base or am i going to have to force it out." bumblebee looked up at the warlord that had tried to kill him and his family oh so many times and a smile grew on his face plates.

* Sorry to disappoint Megs, but i don't think i can tell you, seeing as your ripped out my vocoder so many years back*He said shrugging his shoulders. Megatron growled and narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"So your choosing the hard way are you scout", megatron spat" I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into." Bumblebee rolled his optics sarcastically as if to say, oh ya im terrified. Of course he was terrified but he wasn't going to let Megatron know it. Instead of striking Bumblebee for the tone Megatron actually smiled with his shark like teeth.

"You know scout, most Cybertronians would consider the fact that even though your small you have a very nice body. One that could easily be taken advantage of." bumblebee raised an optic ridge absolutely dumbfounded, was megatron complimenting him? Not long after the thought popped up Megatron was on the floor leaning over him, just inches from his face. Megatron ripped off Bumblebee's face mask within a nanosecond earning a yelp of pain from the scout below him. Before bumblebee could blink Megatron forced his scarred mouth onto his in a deep and forceful kiss, he could feel megatrons claws moving all over his chassis, dread filling his stomach making it sink like a rock. As Megatron broke the kiss he looked straight into the eyes of the pleading scout seeing the fear that swam in them like millions of tiny fish. Bumblebee let out a gasp as megatron bit down onto his sensitive neck cables and then Squeaked when megatron's hand reached his lower plating that covered his port and spike. Megatron knew that it wouldn't open easily knowing that forced interfacing would not arouse the scout so he ripped off earning a static scream from the scout. The scout flinched when Megatron slowly stuck a long digit into his port determined not to yell out but couldn't help it when the intruding claw broke a seal. He heard a low chuckle come from the warlord.

"So scout you've never interfaced before? How interesting."Bumblebee looked away, he could feel his face plates warming up. Megatron slowly started pumping his claw in an out of the scout making him whimper in pain.

*Y-you wont, AH, g-g-get away with th-HUH- this!* Bumblebee spat out through his beeps as he looked into the hallway seeing a computer on the wall and sending his coordinates to team prime.

"Watch me" Megatron said in a seductive voice. Megatron pulled his digit out of the smaller mech only to position himself above him, opening his lower plating releasing a long thick spike that was already pressurized and leaking Megatron chuckled at the terrified look on the small mech and aligned his large spike at Bumblebee's small port. Bumblebee let out a loud robotic scream as Megatron thrusted into his port stretching it much wider than it was supposed to go, and watched as the door behind them close and lock making it dark once again. Megatron started slowly and forcefully pumping into Bumblebee making him cry out in agony each time.

* AAAAAAAAAAAAHAHA! P-PLEASE! I-I C-C-CANT-AH-TAKE IT!*  
Once the screams came out he couldn't stop, screams echoed throughout the brig, though they were made of static they could still be determined as screams by the decepticons. As Megatron sped up the screams became shorter but louder as megatron hit the seal to his gestation tank with every thrust, and despite the searing agony bumblebee's body still reacted intimately to the rape. Bumblebee could feel his overload building nearer with each painful thrust until one particularly strong thrust. Both Mechs cried out but one was in pleasure and one was in agony and fear. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::

Team prime could here the wailing static screams of there comrad below the deck they were on making them run down the hallways.

Bumblebee laid there panting and broken with coolant running down his face plates as megatron left, taking an elevator up to the top floor. After raping the small scout he couldn't help but beat him half to offlinig him, but then bumblebee heard something, pede steps running closer and the voices of his dear family, but couldn't keep himself from slipping unconscious before they arrived.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::

Bumblebee shot up from his berth panting and sweating in the dark, he knew he was back at base and safe from the Warlord but he couldn't help the nightmares of the traumatic event that happened only days ago.

_why does this keep happening, why cant i just let it go!_ bumblebee thought to himself. Of course he knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so instead he turned on his light and grabbed a data-pad to read. Not even two minutes after he sat down bumblebee shot back up and ran out of his berth-room and down the hallway into the wash racks, purging into the waste recepticals violently. He heard the door open but couldn't look up to see who it was as he began to purge again.

Hope You liked it so far, i will be posting another chapter soon enough, please write a review and favorite!


	2. Chapter 2

alright people here is my second chapter, there is more beecee in this chap, i hope you like it so far, im really gonna try my best in this chap.

Pairings-Bumblebee\Arcee| Warnings- mpreg, birth,

All tf prime characters belong to hasbro not me The sparkling belongs to me

_  
*bumblebee's beeps*  
"normal talking"  
thoughts

Chapter 2- To Tell Others Helps Yourself

"Bumblebee? Are you ok?" a small, slim, blue and pink motorcycle asked the black and yellow custom Urbana 500, who was currently purging into a waste receptical on the floor. Bumblebee looked up at Arcee with coolant in his bright blue optics from both the dream and purging violently. Bumblebee couldn't help but let a small smile cross his face plates before purging again. He would say no but the thought of his teammates worrying about him instead of the war prevented him. Finally Bumblebee had nothing left in him to purge, but he still sat on the floor shaking from the sickness he felt.

*I'm fine, realy Arcee there's no need to worry about me.* Bumblebee said in a calming tone. He stood up and walked up to her giving here the most reassuring smile he could form underneath his battle mask. Despite Bumblebee's efforts Arcee didn't let him walk without her assistance.

"How about we go get some energon from storage, you look a little sick." Arcee said putting his arm around her shoulder to help him balance. Bumblebee gave a long robotic whine and drooped his door wings to show he was against her worrying about him but didnt argue knowing it would be futile anyway. Once Arcee and Bumblebee entered the main Room they both were shocked to see Ratchet standing at the computers. Ratchet looked over just in time to see Arcee setting bumblebee down on a box.

"Whoa, whats wrong with bumblebee?" Ratchet said as he quickly walked over to were he was sitting.

"I woke up hearing pede steps running down the hallway and found Bumblebee purging his inerds out." Arcee said while grabbing to cubes of energon. Ratchet bent down and scanned his systems for viruses, to no avail.

"Well, he's not sick, and you don't purge for no what were you doing before you purged?" Ratchet said checking his optics to see if he might find an answer there. Bumblebee looked to the floor and he could feel his face plates heating up.

*Well...* Bumblebee started in an embarrassed tone. He didn't want his friends to think he was a sparkling, and he didn't know he was raped because before they came in megatron had hand-welded his lower plating on while he was beating him senseless.

I cant tell them, if i do they would treat me differently, who wants a friend who was raped by the leader of their enemy? and if i told them i had a nightmare they would treat me like a sparkling even though im only the youngest by 2 light-cycles. Bumblebee thought to himself."I cant help you if i don't know what happened Bumblebee." Ratchet said piercing him with his slim blue optics. Bumblebee knew of course that Ratchet would find ways to make him squeal so he decided he would tell him and Arcee that he had a nightmare and nothing else.

* Ok, the truth is i was reading a data pad because i had a nightmare that woke me up but after about 2 earth minutes of reading i felt the urge to purge really badly.* Both Arcee and Ratchet looked at him for a moment then at each-other, then back at him.

"Can you tell us what the nightmare was about?" Arcee said looking at him worriedly.

* I'd rather not if that's ok, and please don't worry about me, you guys have other things that are more important than me to worry about.* Bumblebee beeped hoping they would drop the subject. Arcee gave a soft smile, she knew that what ever Megatron did it had to be absolutely terrifying, because Bumblebee didn't even have nightmares after he had his vocoder ripped out and being beaten and then stabbed in the throat and left to die alone. but she decided that it would just be best to leave him be for now, he would tell when he was ready. Ratchet added some stuff to Bumblebee's energon to help him keep it down and walked to the computer and started doing research. Bumblebee couldn't help but smile, he had such a wonderful team of friends. After he drank his energon he walked with Arcee to her berthroom and then to his, saying one last good night to the femme next-door. For the rest of the night bumblebee dreamt only about the good times he's had with the team that has become like the family he never had.

Bumblebee awoke the next Earth morning in a cheery mood as usual that made his team smile. How he could always be so happy and thankful for everything no one could understand after all that's happened to him. Arcee walked up to bumblebee and gave him a smile as she went and got herself a cube of energon.

"Bumblebee, Arcee would you be up to the task of scouting these coordinates, Ratchet has picked up some energon signals." Optimus said looking mostly at Bumblebee, but none the less both nodded and drove through the ground bridge.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Arcee transformed into her robot form as they walked into the desert. and when Bee came through he did the same. Arcee walked in a cheerful mood after seeing Bee happy, it made her feel better to see him happy after last night. Bumblebee noticed Arcee walking with a sway in her hips and a skip in her step and couldn't help but blush. She was a beautiful femme, and he had had feelings for her ever since he rescued her from Arachnia. That was the first time he ever saw her. She was strong, beautiful, and had the strongest will he had seen in some one who had their partner killed in-front of them, and every time she smiled the room seemed to brighten, every time she laughed it gave him butterflies and every time her servo brushed against his he could swear she electrified it because it tingled. Arcee started running and stopped behind a boulder so Bumblebee silently followed. decepticons. Not just decepticons this time though, Megatron walked out of the mine. Bumblebee's optics widened and then he quickly ducked low and put his servos over his audio receptors and tightly closed his optics and legs. Arcee noticed this and quickly bent down low and worridly grabbed Bumblebee's arm making him flinch and roll out of their hiding spot. Just then megatron looked up and saw the two, quickly transforming and flying up he landed in front of bumblebee and stepped down onto his chassis with his gigantic pede, a smile spread across his scarred face.

"You couldn't stay away could you scout, i cant believe your back for more." Megatron chuckled deeply as Bumblebee trembled. It was then Arcee shot megatron in the back of the helm making him turn around." And what do you think your doing, autobot scum." Megatron spat.

"Get away from him or else im going to make you regret you ever came up here." Arcee threatened. but Megatron just smiled and laughed loudly.

"I cant believe you still hang around this tiny excuse for a scout after what i did to him!" Megatron laughed as Arcee raised an optic ridge, but then Bumblebee heard Megatron start up his Fusion Cannon and chose then to shoot at him to take his attention off of Arcee. " HOW DARE YOU!" Megatron screamed at Bumblebee aiming his cannon at his face.

* She has nothing to do with this, leave her alone.* Bumblebee said in a tone witch practically screamed touch her and die. Megatron laughed again.

"You can still feel that way about someone after what i did? that is priceless, maybe i need to go harder on you this time." Megatron said making Bumblebee shake in fear but Bee kept a straight face. And then Megatron knew..."You haven't told them what i did yet have you scout.?" megatron laughed when bumblebee's optics widened ever so slightly. He looked back to Arcee, his Shark-like smile wide on his face plate." Do you know what i did to your friend here?" he asked her aiming his cannon at Bumblebee's face.

"You beat him half to death, you sick monster, i thought that was obvious." Arcee said with a raised optic ridge. And Megatron Let out another booming laugh.

"THAT'S ONLY THE HALF OF IT FEMME!" Megatron said.

*DON'T TELL HER PLEASE, SHE DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW!* Bumblebee said practically crying from the breaking pressure of the pede on his chassis.

"YOU STUPID FEMME I RAPED HIM!" Megatron laughed as bumblebee struggled to get out from underneath him. Arcee's mouth stood agape at the information, she knew Bumblebee still had his seal, it was in his medical records. Her optics narrowed and a scowl grew onto her face plate. She ran up to Megatron with her blades out trying to attack him in any way she could but then Megatron took his pede off of Bumblebee and picked him up by is door wings making him scream static.(door wings are very sensitive) Arcee stopped attacking as Megatron held Bumblebee over the edge of the cliff by his door wings. Megatron aimed his cannon at Arcee and Bumblebee did the only thing he could think of to make him leave Arcee alone. Bumblebee silently lifted his arm and aimed his guns at Megatron and fired at the side of his face making Megatron drop bumblebee. Arcee screamed as Bumblebee fell down and hit the bottom of the canyon with a loud thud. Bumblebee mustered all of the strength he could to stand up and fire at Megatron some more.

"Arcee to base we need a ground bridge now! Bumblebee is fighting Megatron and he was just dropped off a cliff!" Arcee screamed into her communicator. She quickly slid down the side of the canyon just as a ground bridge opened up beside were Bumblebee was standing, megatron shot at the ground bridge just as Arcee and Bumblebee ran through pushing them through the rest of the way landing on the floor of the base. Arcee stood up shakily and looked to her left only to see Bumblebee laying motionlessly on the floor in a pool of energon. "BUMBLEBEE! NO!" Arcee ran up to the scout and picked up his chassis hugging it to hers." Bee please, We need you- I need you! Wake up please, open your optics! PLEASE!" the Three children stood in awe because for the first time in eons Arcee actually cried, the coolant from her optics landing on Bumblebee's neck, she didn't cry even when Cliffjumper died, sure she got depressed but she never actually cried in front of everyone. Ratchet was busy scanning and then looked up at Arcee with a smile on his face.

"Arcee can you help me carry him to the med bay, we need to get him stable." Ratchet said hinting to her. Arcee immediately looked up with a smile on her face that could light up the night, Bumblebee wasn't offline.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::

Bumblebee's optics flickered on and he heard the steady beeps of a spark monitor beside him. Arcee jumped up from her box and hugged him tightly, she didn't know how much he meant to her until she thought she lost him."Oh Bumblebee your awake! Why didn't you tell us what happened on the Nemesis?" She said looking into his baby blue optics, he quickly averted his eyes to the ground.

*Well, i thought you guys would worry to much and treat me differently, and anyways you guys have other stuff that's more important to worry about than me.* Bumblebee said before he looked back up at the femme in front of him.* So i guess you told the others about what happened huh* Bumblebee said uncomfortably, but Arcee shook her head.

"I know you will tell them when your ready, but just so you know, it helps to tell others how you feel, and what happened trust me about that." Arcee said hugging him again.

*Ok then, can you call everyone in for me?* Bumblebee asked quietly and Arcee nodded before she ran to get the others.

Soon all of the autobots surrounded his berth in the med bay waiting patiently for him to say what he needed to say. Bumblebee vented deeply and looked at his servose before beeping.* Um, I want to tell everyone what happened for 2 reasons, one for the report and two to get it of my chassis, After i was captured Megatron wanted me to tell him were our base was but when i refused he...he... he raped me and then beat me.* Bumblebee beeped and whirred before looking straight to the ground ready to be treated like he was some sort of fragile sparkling, but nothing ever came. when he looked up he saw everyone smiling at him encouragingly, Optimus put a large servo on Bumblebee's shoulder .

"Bumblebee, you have endured many hardships including the most recent ones, but with each struggle you grow a little stronger." Optimus said before getting up and giving him a salute and a smile, along with the rest of team prime. Then Ratchet suddenly got a look on his face that said i think i know what the diagnostic is!

"Bumblebee do you remember when you woke up last night purging? Would the nightmare happened to have been about the rape?" Ratchet said quietly into Bumblebee's audio receptors. Bee nodded in confirmation and then Ratchet started scanning him again. Ratchet stood up and cleared his throat before speaking out loud to Bumblebee and everyone else around."Congratulations Bumblebee, you are sparked" Everyone's except for Ratchet and Optimus's jaw dropped including bumblebee's

Sparked?

Thats the end of chapter 2 hope you liked it, please review and what ever, i will be posting chapter 3 soon so don't go anywhere! until next time CTA out.


	3. Chapter 3

All right here is chapter 3, i hope you are enjoying the story, will Bee and Cee tell eachother how they feel or will it wait O3o I hope you enjoy this next chapter and review.

Parings-BeeCee|Warnings- Mpreg,birth

All characters belong to Hasbro not me The sparkling belongs to me

_  
*Bee's beeps*  
"normal speach"  
_thoughts_

Chapter 3- another day another cube of energon

*OH NO! i cant have a sparkling! i-im not ready for this! and its HIS! no no no no no! There has to be something i can do Ratchet!* Bumblebee frantically beeped from the berth in the med bay.

" Well i could Terminate the Sparkling," bumblebee shook his head in disagreement" Or you are just going to have to deal with it." Bumblebee let out a robotic whine and drooped his door wings, he put his face in his servose. Arcee felt her spark breaking at the terrified Scout. It was then Arcee noticed how strong Bumblebee's arms and Chassis were, and how his paint shone in the light, even how his vibrant blue optics rotated to focus on things. He was a good looking mech, and he always had a wonderful personality._WHAT AM I THINKING! HE WAS JUST RAPED_! Arcee thought trying to shake it off. Bumblebee looked back up a bit happier now. and looked at Ratchet.

*Do you know if it's a mech or a femme? What should i name it? How do you take care of a sparkling, i never had creators so i wouldn't know, oh well im sure ill figure it out, who cares if its Megatron's i mean it's also mine is it not, and with some good parenting it will make a great addition to team prime! Every life is one of value and is worth fighting for. Maybe it's not how we thought it to happen but if you think about it, that sparkling has a spark beat just like you or me right?* Bumblebee whirred in excitement, though there were tears of coolant threatening to pour from his optics. Ratchet couldn't help but smile with every one at how well the young scout was taking it. Ratchet then grabbed a cube of energon and added some vitamins and minerals for the sparkling and handed it to Bumblebee who took a sip then shivered in disgust, but drank the rest anyways.

"No need to worry about anything Bumblebee we will help you through it, it will be fine." Ratchet said reassuringly.

Later that day Bumblebee was allowed out of the med-bay, but not out of base until Ratchet said so. Of course Bumblebee thanked Ratchet for everything before walking down the hall and into the wash-racks for a hot shower.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::

_A sparkling huh, this is good, one more Cybertronian to see our planet get revived. But, it is his..._ Bumblebee thought to himself as the hot water poured over his frame. Arcee walked in and turned the water on in the next cubical over.*Hey Cee.* Bumblebee beeped. Arcee usually would have kicked someones aft if they called her Cee but Bumblebee was the exception.* you were right about telling everyone, i feel a lot better now* bumblebee beeped again as he grabbed the car soap and started getting the grime from the canyon out.

"I'm always right Bee, i thought you knew that." Arcee said with a slight laugh while she washed the grime from her frame." Any ideas about what your going to name the sparkling?" she asked curiously.

* No not yet.* Bee beeped back as he tried to reach the back of his helm, and body to no avail.

" here let me." Arcee said with a laugh, she walked into his cubical and sat him down so she could reach his helm. She washed his helm with gentle circles making Bumblebee let out a purring type noise from deep in his engine." haha you like that do you?" Arcee said watching him smile and lean into her servose." Hey Bee do you need me to do your door wings, there's some dirt but i don't think you would be able to reach them anyways." Arcee said to the mech.

* yes please, i can never reach them.* Bumblebee clicked and whirred trying to reach them to prove his point. At first he was nervous about someone being so close to him but kept thinking._ It's Arcee, i can trust her._ Arcee grabbed a cloth and slowly wiped them down noticing every twitch and movement they made when she touched them.

"Awe isn't that adorable." she giggled as the purring mech's sensitive door continued to twitch.

*its not adorable!* bumblebee tried to whine but couldn't stop purring to the gentle touches of the femme. Arcee laughed to herself.

"What ever you say Bee. there all done" She said as she place the rag on the edge of the cubical, just before Arcee stepped out Bumblebee grabbed her servo. He could trust her, and he didn't think he could deal with being left right after she had come to comfort him, she was always there to comfort him. She was the one bot he could trust the most (after Optimus of course)

* I want to show you something.* bumblebee whirred looking straight into her optics. she nodded and stepped back in.* no one except for Ratchet has seen it since tyger pax all those Eons ago and only because he had to. i don't show it because it is scarred and pretty much useless.* Bumblebee beeped before he retracted his battle mask revealing his scarred and broken mouth. Arcee's optics opened wide.

" You look so different without your mask." she said touching her face absent mindedly. Bumblebee smile brightly at her reaction making small static noises that would've been him trying and failing to hold back his laughter. Arcee couldn't help but smile back, Bumblebee had an amazing smile that seemed to be contagious despite the scars." when you get your voice back will be the day Cybertron lights up again." Arcee said giggling." Come on you lets go dry off." she said grabbing his servo and pulling him into the drying chamber.

Bumblebee and Arcee sat on some boxes in the main room waiting for Ratchet to finish adding additives to Bumblebee's energon while explaining to the children how Bee was sparked.

" You see, both Femmes and Mechs have the equipment to carry a sparkling because sometimes a mech and a mech want one, or you know a mech and a femme, or femme and femme. I'm suprised people arn't like that seeing as you have similar pairings in some people." Arcee explained not telling them who the sire was or that Bumblebee was raped. Miko looked at them questioningly while jack stood undesturbed and Raf nodded his head in confirmation.

"So uh, who's the other bot?" Miko asked unsurprised at the fact the boys could have babies. Bumblebee shifted uncomfortably on his box, memories haunting his processor, but he couldn't be weak, he wouldn't let them see him crumble, he wouldn't give Megatron the satisfaction of knowing he broke him.

* Hey, uh Cee? Could you tell them in a way that wont make them freak, You know it wasn't meant to be Cee, maybe you could tell them gently?* bumblebee looked at Arcee with large optics she couldn't say no to.

"alright children, don't freak out, it wasn't Bumblebee's choice; you could say it was forced upon him to have this sparkling because, well the sire or father as you would call it is... well... Megatron." Arcee explained as the children stood, mouths agape. Then Jack spoke up.

"So your saying that Megatron... R-worded Bumblebee?" Jack asked looking at Bumblebee curiously who was pretending to be fascinated with the invisible object on the ceiling, ignoring the talk trying to forget."But, how? I mean, Megatron is huge compared to Bee."Arcee nodded at the first statement but shrugged at the second.

"Its alright dudes, Bumblebee is totally going to have the cutest sparkling ever!" Miko said practically jumping on the spot. Right then Ratchet came with the energon for Bee.

*Do i have to, it taste nasty.* Bumblebee bleeped as he swirled the tainted energon in his cube.

"Yes, the vitamins and minerals will help the sparkling now drink up." Ratchet said starring at the scout to make sure he drank it all. Even though Bumblebee drank through is mouth no one ever saw because he poured it into his mouth from behind his battle mask. Bumblebee shuddered at the taste and handed Ratchet the cube.

*I think im going to go for a walk.* Bee stated through whirrs.

"Not without company your not!" Ratchet said not even looking up from the computer. bumblebee drooped his door wings and vented deeply.

"I'll go with him Ratchet its ok." Arcee volunteered and so the two drove out of base.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::

About 20 miles away from base the two transformed and walked along the canyon ledge. It was a hot sunny day in Jasper Nevada, about +41 with a very slight breeze every now and again. The two walked along a small ledge that led up a spiraling wall of rock, about half way up the two stopped and sat down in the shade of the wall on the slowly thinning ledge. "Why does it have to be so hot out in the desert!" Arcee said fanning herself with her servo. Bumblebee let out a small staticy laugh. Arcee couldn't help but smile at Bumblebee's cute attempt at laughing.

*Did you r-really just a-ask that?* Bumblebee blooped between rough giggles. Arcee started to laugh with him, she couldn't help it, his laugh was contagious and the way he looked slightly away with one servo almost up to his battle mask and his shoulders slightly moved with his laugh, the sight made her spark skip a pulse.

"Don't l-laugh at me-e" Arcee tried to put but couldn't help the giggles that escaped her lips. both calmed down and looked at each-other before burst out in giggles all over again.

As the sun started to set the two bots stood up and started the journey back to base. once off the ledge of the spiraling rock Bumblebee felt something on his helm and looked up to see rain clouds forming above them. Within the next Earth minutes it was raining nuts and bolts. Arcee squealed in surprise and slight delight of the feeling of the cold rain on her hot metal frame. The two Started to run as fast as they could but the rain suddenly turned into a storm. Taking Arcee's Servo Bumblebee ran into a small cave and started a fire. Arcee looked beautiful with each bead of rain sparkling in the light of the fire. Both starring absent mindedly staring into the fire as it flickered with life. * hey Arcee? I have something i want to tell you that could be life changing, but you have to promise that no matter what we can stay friends.* Bee softly beeped.

"Of course, nothing could be that bad that we couldn't be friends anymore." Bumblebee got up and walked in front of Arcee and then sat taking her servose in his and vented deeply before looking straight into her optics.

*Arcee, i... I cant imagine life without you, your smile could light up the night, when you laugh it's as if the world cheers up. I love you.* Bumblebee was slightly shaking in nervousness by the time he finished.

"Bee, im not good with words at all, so before i say anything, can i see you say the last sentence of your speech with your mouth." Arcee said a completely serious look on her face plate. Bumblebee, now completely confused retracted his battle mas revealing his scarred mouth.

"FFFFFFZZTTZZZFRRRRRRZZZZKHHHHHZZZZZ." Only loud static and cracks of electricity came from his mouth as he tried to speak through it, but the movements that came from his mouth clearly said the sentence, I love you." Arcee suddenly had a smile across her face and lept towards bumblebee giving him a tight hug before her lips met his. It was as if she sent a jolt of electricity through his entire body, he felt butterflies wildly fluttering in his fuel tank. It wasn't like when Megatron kissed him, this was light, safety, love.

From Arcee's point of view, it felt as if one million little balls of electricity were rocketing over her body, and a bunch of tiny tadpoles were swimming at a fast pace in her gas tank and trying to wiggle their way up and out. When the kiss ended she couldn't help but smile at the dumbfounded look on Bumblebee's face. "You have no Idea how long i wanted to do that, and Bee," Arcee said lifting his chin with her slim digits", I love you too." Bumblebee jumped up, door wings fluttering wildly as he made a long beep as if to say "YES!" but, he wouldn't decided against actually shouting and embarrassing himself. Bumblebee suddenly ran up to Arcee and picked her up tightly hugging around her waist while spinning madly around the cave. After about 3 minutes of spinning he finally place Arcee down hugging her tightly.

* I would love to stay here like this forever but you know back at base they are probably freaking out so we should probably get going.* Bumblebee softly beeped to Arcee, who nodded in agreement. The two transformed and then raced back to base.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::

Everyone looked to the entrance as a blue motorcycle and a custom painted yellow and black Urbana 500 sped up and transformed giggling wildly.*Sorry to keep you guys, we were hit by a monster storm!* said Bumblebee dripping water beside Arcee. Ratchet raised an optic ridge and Optimus smiled as the two went to the drying chamber.

" I do believe he told her how he feels." Optimus said trying to hold a happy laugh back. Ratchet looked at the prime with a knowing look.

"It's about time too, any longer and i would've done it for them." Ratchet said and this time both bots let out a small happy laugh as bulkhead just stood there confused and weirded out by the fact a prime and Ratchet were laughing. The kids all giggled to themselves as the two bots of subject came from down the hallway. As Bumblebee took a seat on a nearby box Ratchet handed him a cube of energon with vitamins and minerals, then Arcee a normal cube, as the two drank it down Optimus just smiled. Bumblebee set down his empty cube and stood up.

*Every one, Arcee and i have an announcement to make*

_  
_ Thats the chapter, i hope you liked it, i thought it went well enough. Be prepared, the next chapter is set 2 months from now so bumblebee is halfway along in pregnancy.( cybertronians give birth at 4 months instead of 9) Until then

CTA out!


	4. Chapter 4

All right peepers this chap is set 2 months into the pregnancy, so half way there,(Cybertronians give birth at 4 months) for me anyways. i hope you enjoy this chapter!

Pairings- BeeCee| Warnings- Mpreg, birth

All TFP characters belong to Hasbro, except the sparkling that's mine.  
_

* Bee's Beeps*  
"regular speech"  
_thoughts_

Chapter 4 expect the unexpected

Bumblebee's optics slowly flickered on, it was 6:21 am. Bee slowly sat up on his berth and absent mindedly place a servo on his gestation chamber(where the sparkling is). There was a just barely noticeable bump. Cybertronians didn't bloat much during pregnancy due to there metal protoform. Bumblebee walked dizzily down the hallway until a certain feeling of sickness woke him up immediately as he ran to the waste recepticals in the wash racks, purging. Bumblebee heard the familiar pede steps of a certain blue and pink femme, that happened to be his femme-friend."Hey Bee, you ok?" Arcee asked rubbing his back between hi door wings.

*more or-* bumblebee quickly pulled the waist receptical to his face as he purged again. * more or less. im sorry for waking you again.* Bumblebee bleeped and whirred apologetically. A small smile crept onto Arcee's face.

"You don't need to apologize for something you can't help Bee, besides i have early scout shift i needed to wake up at 6:30 anyways." Arcee cooed to the mech on the ground who had just finished purging." Come on lets get you some energon." Arcee said taking one of Bumblebee's servose to help pull him up.

The two were walking down the hallway when all of the sudden Bumblebee fell to the floor a small yelp of pain escaping his 'buzz box' as he called it." OH MY GOSH! BUMBLEBEE! ARE YOU OK!?" Arcee rushed to his side as he sat on all fours holding his gestation chamber.

*y-ya, it just kicked a little hard, i-im ok.* Bumblebee booped before getting back up. Arcee put her arm around his chassis under his arm and helped him to a box in the main room. Ratchet of course was at the computer and then turned around to see Arcee helping Bee, then went and grabbed some modified energon.

"I would like to check up on the sparkling later today, it would also reveal if it's a mech or femme." Ratchet informed Bumblebee as he drank the tainted enrgon then shivered in disgust. Bumblebee nodded before Arcee came over and pecked Bee on the cheek before transforming and rolling out to scout. Bumblebee bade Ratchet good night/morning before heading off to bed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::

20 minutes into recharge a voice jolted Bumblebee awake."Hello autobot scout, how is my heir? of course it WILL be a mech, for its own good." Bumblebee started to shake, what was megatron doing comming him? and how did he find his frequency?" Of course there is the possibility it's a femme, but lets hope it's a mech, because if it is a femme i will personally slaughter it in front of your very optics." Megatron let out a deep chuckle.

* N-no, you wont ever even see my sparkling, it has noting to do with you!* Bumblebee beeped trying his best at bravery. flashes of the assault only 2 Earth months prior flashing in his processor. Megatron chuckled again.

" Now now bug, think for a moment, if i know your frequency i know where your base is, but i cant do anything until i receive my heir." megatron informed the scout merrily.

* NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER EVEN SEE THE COLOR OF MY SPARKLING, LEAVE ME ALONE! leave me alone, please, leave me alone.* Bumblebee was now holding back tears of fear. Just then Optimus walked in hearing the commotion. * you, leave us alone, please don't hurt my sparkling.* bumblebee softly beeped between sobs. Bumblebee couldn't help seeing the terrible scenes from his rape flashing through his processor.

"bumblebee?" Optimus walked over to the scout."What's troubling your mind young one?" Bumblebee looked up at his leader and figure like father. Even though the scout was as mature and responsible as the others he was still very young, just barely out of of the youngling stages.

*Optimus...Megatron is going to take my sparkling, he has my frequency and knows where we are. He said that if it's not a mech then he's going to... just like my parents.* Bumblebee hugged the large prime crying into his chassis.* if it is a mech he's going to steal it and then kill us, he told me so! through my comm-link.* Bumblebee shook in fear as he cried into his leader.

"It is alright Bumblebee, i will have Ratchet change your Frequency and we will have Agent Fowler move our base." Bumblebee just nodded .

*Optimus? what if im no good at parenting? what if i cant keep it safe. What am i going to do? I'm not ready, i have nightmares all the time, i can only stand and watch it happen.* Bumblebee looked at Optimus with pleading optics.

"You will be a great parent, we will all help you get through this young one, what ever trouble might occur we will be there to help." Optimus cooed as he rubbed the younger mech's helm comfortingly.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::

*Ratchet, im ready for the checkup!* Bee beeped cheerily as both he and Arcee walked into the Med bay. Ratchet looked up from the computer and then walked over preparing his scanner.

"Alright Bumblebee lay back and hold still as i scan the sparkling." Ratchet instructed the scout who easily obeyed. Ratchet scanned Bumblebee for a good 5 minutes before motioning Arcee and Bumblebee to follow him to the computer were he displayed some pictures of the sparkling. It was a femme. Bumblebee jumped up and down, door wings fluttering wildly as he reached towards the screen. Then Bumblebee got a look of complete horror on his face as he shied away.

*No.. it. it cant be a femme.* Bumblebee quietly beeped as he started to cry. Arcee rushed to his side.

"Bee, whats wrong, why cant it be a girl?" Arcee asked worriedly to her now crying Mech-friend. Just then Optimus walked in and saw the screen and walked over to the group of bots.

"Megatron told Bumblebee through his comm link this morning that he would terminate the sparkling along with us if it was a femme, but we are going to do everything we can to prevent this from happening." Optimus said to them and looking straight into Bumblebee's optics. Bumblebee nodded and drank the energon Ratchet had just given him, shuddering at the taste.

"See, little buddy, Optimus wont let anything bad happen!" Bulkhead said patting the small mech on the back almost knocking him off the box he was sitting on making everyone erupt in laughter. Maybe things wont be so bad! Bumblebee thought to him self before he Beeped up.

*I know what her name is going to be* This one small sentence caught the attention of every bot and the humans.* Her name is going to be SunSpray, because everyone needs a little sunshine to lighten up there day!* Bumblebee beeped in a much happier mood.* Arcee?* Bumblebee beeped holding her servose in his

"Y-yes Bee?" Arcee asked blushing at the public display of affection and how close they were standing as Bumblebee's large vibrant blue optics stared into hers.

*You are Beautiful, tender, soft. how do you see right through me. I cant deny my feelings, growing stronger, I love you.* Bumblebee beeped to his now red femme-friend as he hugged her and then kissed her before walking down the hall. Bulkhead just snorted with a goofy smile on his face.

"Don't worry Arcee, the pregnancy gives Bumblebee a hormonal dis-balance so he should stop the PDA's after the birth, you know unless he doesn't stop seeing as he is Bumblebee." Ratchet said laughing slightly at the end. Arcee walked down the hallway still blushing deeply, when all of the sudden she heard Bumblebee shout statically from in his room and so she ran in to see him on the floor holding his chassis. The thing that weirded Arcee out the most though was the fact Bumblebee was laughing.

*She has a really good uppercut.* Bumblebee laughed as he slowly picked himself up off the floor. Arcee smiled and walked over to her Mech friend only to be pulled onto his lap as he set his chin in between her helm and neck.* I love you. Arcee, i have an important question that will once again change our lives.* Bee whispered softly to the femme on his lap. *You know how Cybertronians have one half of a whole spark and they find the other half and become one with each others presence? Well when Cliff and I rescued you that light cycle in tyger pax, I felt as if my spark was whole, w-will you be my Spark-mate?* Bee blooped while caressing Arcee's face who now had jumped up from his lap squealing in joy and then she flung her arms around his neck.

"YES YES YES YES YES! Of course! On the day i saw you i felt whole, and i feel this way only when your around. of course! i love you!" Arcee said with the most joy she's had in her entire life. Bumblebee pulled Arcee back for a second and gestured to his chassis. Now, every Cybertronian has a differently colored spark except for their spark-mate, who has the same colour.

*Can we check, just to make sure?* Bumblebee bleeped looking at Arcee who just nodded and watched as Bumblebee's chassis opened with many movements and clicking noises until it showed his Vibrant Baby-blue Spark. Arcee then opened her chassis to reveal a spark that was a vibrant baby-blue as well and the two ran out of Bumblebee's berth-room to show the others. Bumblebee was ecstatic, all memories of megatron and rape pushed to the back of his processor, the sparkling would not be Megatron's, it is Arcee's.

_  
Thats the end of this Chapter, i bet you werent expecting a proposal were you? any who the next chapter will take place in the 4 month( last month) Of Bee's pregnancy. Please review, thank you!


End file.
